


Little Girl....All I Want For Christmas...

by iceprinceloki



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catholicism, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Fantasizing, Gender Role Reversal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat throws a Christmas party and Armand has to stay the night with the brat, alone. Lestat gives Armand a gift that would make the rest of the evening pass...agreeably.
Relationships: Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Little Girl....All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosedxst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosedxst).



> IIIIIIII am so embarassed with this one. I'm busy cleaning out my WIP file and found this, realized it's from last Christmas and it was a special request. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry to Rosedxt, I forgot it in the midst of the holidays! I decided to lengthen it, add some extras etc just to try make up for my stupidity! I hope you like it!

Christmas for the coven of the articulate was always a busy affair. They hadn’t spent it together for the last two years running and Lestat had enough of the lonely holiday. That is why this year he decided to host the largest Christmas party possible and he invited the entire coven.

It was pleasant, everyone was catching up, the rue royal was brightly lit and decorated, there was a huge fire burning in the grate, and most important for Lestat he wasn’t alone. It came time to open presents and Lestat pushed Marius into playing Santa for the night. Gifts were exchanged and opened, thanks and cries of surprise or joy bounced all over the parlour.

Lestat watched with grim satisfaction as his beloved Louis and David opened their gifts from him and both promptly shut the lids of the gift boxes before anyone could see the contents. Daniel had a great laugh and he tried to goad them into showing everyone. Louis and David berated Lestat with hot faces and he just laughed.

Daniel took his own gift from Lestat and opened it excitedly. He pulled out a pair of boxers with print which read “Press me here” and an arrow pointing down from the waist band. Daniel pressed as indicated and the song careless whisper began to issue from the boxers. Daniel was a great sport and he proudly hugged Lestat and thanked him. The rest opened their gifts from the brat in varying stages of doubt and suspicion.

Marius found tubes of paint which cleverly hid a dirty magazine which suited his…..particular taste perfectly. Gabrielle found lingerie. Jesse received some questionable toys and had no shame in holding them for everyone to see.

Armand accepted the gift box from Lestat and stared at it wearily. This couldn’t be good. He untied the bow and then chickened out. He retied it and held it possessively between his legs.

‘Oh come on! Open it Imp!’ Lestat pressured him.

Armand scowled. ‘I am not opening this here. I bet it’s something filthy and embarrassing and I’m not giving you a laugh by debasing myself in front of everyone.’

Lestat pouted and crossed his arms. ‘You’re no fun! Everyone else was good about it. Even Louis opened his!’

‘And promptly shut it again because it wasn’t something appropriate for polite company!’ Louis interjected.

‘I will open it in private!’ Armand closed the discussion.

The rest of the night went well, everyone was slowly filtering out until finally it was only Louis, Armand and Lestat left. Louis was at the door getting ready to return to his own house.

‘Are you sure you won’t stay?’ Lestat asked him.

Louis kissed his cheek. ‘Non merci, I’d rather go home and recover from the socialization.’

With Louis gone it was just Lestat and Armand.

‘You’ll stay the day won’t you?’ Lestat put his hands on Armand shoulders from behind. ‘Your place is a bit far off.’

‘I can get a hotel….’

‘Nonsense! It’s two am, it’s snowing miserably outside, you’ll never find a hotel with room for this late; never mind a cab to take you there in this weather.’ Lestat nudged Armand to stand from the couch. ‘You know where the guest room is at any rate, why don’t you go have a warm shower and then we can sit and reminisce.’

Armand gave Lestat an odd look but he collected his gifts and carried them upstairs to the guest room. He couldn’t argue with Lestats logic, and what was one night? He did want a warm shower anyway. Armand casually placed his things on the bed and went to shower.

The water soothed his aching muscles and made him moan quietly. It was cold, he was tense, he was tired. This was the most relaxing thing he could have done. Well not really…..Armand could think of other things to do. Pity Daniel and Marius were together and had no room for him. Armand had been alone for some time now, which made Fareeds newest treatment a waste; Armand had it done anyway but it wasn’t the same as having someone to share it with.

Armands soapy hand strayed between his creamy thighs and he gave a few gentle tugs on his swelling penis. He leaned his back against the shower wall and continued his strokes. He flicked his thumb over the tip and his back reflexively arched. His head hit the wall and he gasped. He thrust into his hand weakly. He kept trying to meet his need but after several minutes he gave up; he hadn’t been able to meet his end for weeks, he just couldn’t get himself in the mood for it.

Armand got out of the shower unhappily and went into the bedroom. He dried off and moved his gifts around, Marius had bought him pyjamas which were a god send at this point. Before he found the pyjamas Armand found Lestats unopened gift. Curiosity had lingered in his head since he saw everyone elses reactions to their gifts from the brat.

Armand sat down on the bed and opened the box finally. Inside was a crisp white button up shirt with a navy-blue tie. He frowned; this wasn’t like anyone else’s gifts at all. He thought it would be something dirty. He removed the shirt and tie from the box and noticed more blue and green material at the bottom of the box as well as a pair of white socks and black mary janes. Armand set it all out on the bed and unfolded the blue and green item, it was a pleated knee length skirt; although it would probably sit higher on him. It was a schoolgirl outfit? Armand looked in the box again and saw a green v-neck sweater and a golden chain with a cross on it.

He stared at the entire ensemble and wondered why Lestat had given it to him. Was it a jab at his androgyny? Was it a suggestion that Lestat thought he was a girl? Or was it…..no it couldn’t be…..this was a well known fetish of mortal men, the catholic schoolgirl. Could Lestat be wanting him to wear this for his pleasure? Armand bit his lip nervously and made his choice.

He dressed in the outfit and checked himself in the mirror. The skirt wrapped around his waist rather than his hips so it actually reached midthigh. The white socks nearly reached his knees and the mary janes were distinctly feminine. His hair was long tonight and so he quickly towel dried it, brushed it and tied it into a pony tail like girls often did these days. He had to admit he was pretty in this outfit, he could tell Lestat had put a lot of thought into it as well…..

Armand did final checks and went to the bedroom door. This was it, he’d either get laughed out of the apartment or he’d get Lestat speechless. He steadied himself and went out of the room and down to the parlour. Lestat glanced up when Armand walked in and did a complete double take.

Lestat stood up and walked over quickly. Armand felt his face heating up at the attention. He wasn’t sure if Lestat was enjoying what he saw or if Lestat was having a laugh. Lestat held him by the shoulders and eyed him up and down. Lestats larger hands turned him around and one of them strayed to run a finger up his thigh to his behind.

Armand slapped Lestats hand away and turned around. ‘What is this all about Lestat?’

‘What do you think?’ Lestat asked. ‘It’s not a trick, before you say that. I’ve always wanted to see you like this.’

Armand blushed and looked away. Lestat turned Armands face back so they could make eye contact.

‘Don’t look away from me.’

Lestats lips crushed Armands and the boy could only stand there while his frenemy kissed him stupid. Lestat tasted like cinnamon and blood, not that Armand had ever tasted cinnamon but he knew how it smelled. Lestats tongue begged for entrance but Armand kept his lips shut. Lestat was not one to be defeated and so of course he played dirty, he grabbed Armand by the bum roughly and squeezed so hard the boy gasped. Lestat took the opportunity to plunder his mouth, Armand had to admit Lestat was a good kisser.

Armand was just getting involved in the kiss when Lestat pulled away with a smirk. ‘That’s not funny Lestat!’

‘I’m not laughing.’ Lestat walked away.

Armand began to follow furious that he was played. ‘Come back here!’

Lestat turned and held up a hand to stop him. ‘If you want a kiss you’ll have to earn it little girl…’

That was embarrassing but also strangely attractive. Armand scowled and huffed. ‘What do you want?’

Lestat yawned dramatically. ‘I’m not convinced that you want me, you’re going to have to prove it.’

Armand wanted to argue, that it wasn’t fair and how was he supposed to prove it? If he didn’t know what Lestat wanted Armand would never get what he wanted.

‘You gotta get your hands and knees dirty in games like this darling.’ Lestat winked at him, he’d overheard Armands thoughts and was taking pity.

That’s what the brat wanted eh? Armand could do that…..maybe? He looked at the ground and grimaced, he’d done many things in his life; but he’d never done this before. It was exciting, awkward and it made him feel even hotter with desire, he knew his erection was visible through the skirt; he had conveniently not been given decent underwear but a g-string instead which did little for his form. Armand dropped to his hands and knees and smiled at Lestat.

He began to crawl while Lestat took a seat in the armchair. This felt a little silly to Armand but he did the best he could. Surprisingly his body felt fluid and he began to feel sexy the more Lestat stared at him. Armand knew he’d won when Lestat had to adjust himself through his trousers. The change in position gave Armand a better idea of what he was working with and he shivered.

He arrived in front of Lestat and put his hands on the man’s knees, he rubbed up and down Lestats hard thighs; purposefully avoiding what Lestat really wanted. Lestat hissed when Armands nails scratched lightly on either side of his bulge. Armand fiddled with Lestats belt innocently.

‘How about that kiss?’

Lestat stared at him and his breathing picked up. Armand was undoing his trousers and kissing along his thighs. Armand slid his fingers under the waist band of Lestats briefs. Lestats hips thrust forward subtly and Armand giggled in his best schoolgirl impression.

Armand tugged the briefs down and released Lestats need from the tight material. Lestat groaned and whispered Armands name like a prayer. The boy wrapped his hand around the warm flesh and took a quick swipe over the head with his tongue. Lestat yelped and grabbed the boys shoulders. Armand laughed and blew gently where he had licked, the cold made Lestat shiver and his eyes fluttered shut. This had encouraged precum to make itself known and Armand licked up the side of Lestats shaft and used the tip of his tongue to chase it in the slit.

Lestat writhed and gripped the redheads shoulders for dear life, this was such a sensitive spot and Armand was abusing it. Armand put his mouth around the head and sucked while his hand worked Lestats shaft. Lestat wasn’t shy about making his appreciation known.

‘Armand! Damnit you’re good at this. I love seeing your pretty red lips swallowing up my dick.’ He growled.

Armand keened at the tone, he hadn’t been spoken to like this in many years. He was always the dominant one with Louis and Daniel but it made sense he would be submissive to Lestat as he was with Marius. He rubbed the head of Lestats cock against the inside of his cheek and used the underside of his tongue to mimic the feel of the back of his throat. No way was he even going to attempt to swallow this thing; this play of sensation would have to satisfy Lestat. Armand knew Lestat was near bursting, Lestat grabbed his ponytail and pulled the boys lips from around his weeping desire.

‘Do like the taste of my dick?’ Lestat asked with his lips against Armands.

Armand didn’t need to answer, Lestat invaded his mouth and tasted his own precum and flesh. Armand tried to discreetly adjust himself, the g-string was surprisingly good at preventing his erection from standing tall. Lestat saw of course and grabbed his wrist hard.

‘Uhuhuh….did I say you could touch yourself?’

‘It’s uncomfortable! I was just trying to reposition.’

‘I ask again; did I say you could?’

That was mean in Armands opinion, but he shook his head and pouted at his lap. Lestat stood and pulled Armand to his feet. He dragged the redhead to a desk and pushed everything off it.

‘You’ve been bad, you should know this game.’ Lestat gestured to the desk and pulled his belt out of his pants.

Armand did indeed know this game….He walked to the desk and lay over it, his sips pressing into one side and his hands gripping the other side. Lestat popped the belt against his covered bum twice and Armand flinched but it didn’t really hurt. Lestat put his hands on either side of Armands waist and moulded their bodies together.

‘Do you like being punished?’

‘Yes.’

WHAP

‘I mean no!’ Armand squealed, that hit was with Lestats palm and it hurt like a ton of bricks.

Lestat laughed and pressed up against him again. Armand felt Lestats erection fitting itself snugly between his cheeks through the skirt. Armand hadn’t been this aroused in ages and all he wanted was to turn around, sit on the desk, wrap his legs around Lestat and pull him inside his body. Or even to just lay here over the table and let Lestat lift his skirt and have at him for the rest of the night.

Lestat seemed to have read his mind. His hands went to Armands skirt and travelled underneath to the front where a wet patch was forming on the g-string. He untied the g-string and then thumbed where Armands tip had been; he gathered the moisture onto his finger with a smirk.

He brought his hand to Armands face. ‘Suck.’

Okay gross, Armand thought but he opened his mouth slightly and allowed Lestat to fuck his mouth with a thumb coated in his own precum. It wasn’t too bad actually, he mused. Armand got lost in the slide and weight of Lestats finger on his tongue. He almost missed the sound of the desk drawer opening and the snap of a bottle being opened.

Lestat withdrew his hand and Armand looked back to see what he was doing. Lestat was removing his shirt and pants with his eyes fixed on Armands bum. Lestat lubed up his fingers generously and Armand eagerly spread his legs wider at the sight.

‘So desperate!’ Lestat laughed.

Lestat was just as desperate however and he hurried to prepare Armand for the consummation of centuries of pent up emotions and thoughts. While the fingers of one hand lubricated and stretched Armands taint, Lestats other hand pushed the shirt and sweater up over Armands head and off his body. Lestats fingers pinched and stroked his rosy nipples and adventured down to dip over his belly button.

Armand was growing impatient and worried, he wasn’t going to be able to wait until he’d been thoroughly claimed if Lestat kept teasing. He grimaced at the mental image of himself cumming before the fun even started. As hot and needy as he was Armand wasn’t exactly prepared mentally to feel his body invaded by Lestats arousal. He grunted and clawed at the desk while Lestat forced himself in to the hilt.

‘Relax, jeez it’s almost impossible to move in here!’ Lestat grumbled.

Armand glared over his shoulder. ‘If you don’t like it then get out!’

He didn’t think Lestat would do just that. Armand was released and he turned to Lestat, he felt so betrayed, all that teasing come to nothing? Lestat laughed at him and lifted him onto the desk.

‘Even I am not that cruel….’ He got between Armands legs again. ‘Ask me nicely little girl.’

Armand grimaced, he hated it when lovers asked him to do demeaning things it was so awkward!

Lestat put his mouth to the boys ear and spoke in a husky voice. ‘Come on princess….be my good little girl…you look so incredible in this outfit, I want to see you ruined in it….’

Armand swallowed his pride. ‘Please take me…’

‘Have you been a good girl?’ Lestats grin was audible.

Armand made a frustrated whimper. ‘Yes, I’ve been a- I’ve been a good girl. Please!’

‘Do you want me so bad?’

Lestat would use this to humiliate him, Armand almost wanted to stop. He put his hands on Lestats chest and shoved at him; but of course, he couldn’t hope to move the brat prince.

‘Get off Lestat.’

Lestats face turned to surprise and he held Armand by the face. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You’re embarrassing me that’s what’s wrong. I didn’t agree to be humiliated for your pleasure!’

Lestat softened and kissed his smaller partner. ‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to humiliate you….’

Armand wasn’t sure he believed it but he relaxed onto his elbows on the desk and used his legs to pull Lestat closer. ‘Defile me Father.’  
  


It was Lestats turn to be shocked and embarrassed. He wasn’t complaining by a long shot. He pulled Armands skirt off to get it out of the way. Armand’s back bowed off the desk as Lestat roughly penetrated him again. Lestat didn’t torture him for long, his own needs finally being met in this one instance of pleasure. Armand couldn’t keep quiet, it felt like Lestat was occupying most of the room in his body; and then of course Lestat got just the right angle to apply just enough pressure on the cherubs sweet spot.

‘Aahh Lestat!’ Armand sat up and put his arms over his lovers shoulders to dig sharp nails into the blondes back. ‘Lestat, there please, right there!’

Lestat felt pride puff his chest up and he rammed against that point in Armands body, he wasn’t giving up now that he had found it. Armand couldn’t last any longer, it had been too long since he’d released and with the abuse Lestat was subjecting him to he crashed, and the pink creamy fluid ruptured out of his arousal between them.

Lestat was turned on by the sight and smell of Armands cum, but what drove him to his end was the orgasmic spasms Armands body was using to milk his own seed. Lestat strained and started to grind rather than thrust but he wasn’t quite able to meet his end.

‘Lestat….fill me.’

That was it for the prince, he slammed into Armand hard twice more and then held still while he released into the boy. Lestat slowly relaxed his hold and winced when his penis slid out of Armands body and settled wetly against his sack. Armand let go of Lestats shoulders and lay back on the desk, his chest rising and falling through the uniform.

Lestat breathlessly patted Armands right hip and pulled away from the ruined angel. Armand looked destroyed, his lips were dark and swollen, his face a cherry red, he was covered in sweat and Lestat knew that if he looked to where they had been joined he would see some similar discolouration. Armands nipples were hard and a little bruised, his belly was covered with his own cum and the thighs he had around Lestats waist were shaking.

‘Thank you for that.’ Lestat walked away from Armand and collected his clothes.

Armand looked dazed, but he sat up quickly when he realized Lestat was leaving. ‘What do you mean thank you?’

‘Exactly that.’ Lestat laughed. ‘Even an ungrateful wretch like you knows what “thank you” means!’

That hurt and Armand became very conscious of his nakedness. Lestat was acting like nothing had happened. He watched the man pull up his briefs and replace his unbuttoned shirt on his shoulders. Lestat wasn’t looking at him. Armand felt tears in his eyes but tried to force them away, he wasn’t going to cry; not over something as stupid as misreading the room.

Lestat looked up at him finally and frowned. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘Nothing….’ Armand shook his head.

Lestat approached and stood in front of him, his hands lifted the boys face and he kissed those sweet lips. ‘Silly goose….can’t I be thankful you deigned to lower yourself for me?’

Armand was stunned, was Lestats thank you really just that? So…..he wasn’t just an easy quickie?

‘Easy?’ Lestat laughed. ‘You know how hard it was to get you to go with the flow?’

Armand glared indignantly. ‘Don’t laugh at me! You really-!’

He stopped and swallowed his words, damned if he were to confess such a weakness to Lestat.

‘I really…..what?’

A soft sigh of pain. ‘You really hurt me….’

‘I’m sorry….I wasn’t trying to wham bam you, I went through a lot to find that outfit so I could have you in it over this desk. I know we have our differences but I thought this would be a nicer way to spend Christmas than by ourselves….’ Lestat smiled. ‘It was worth it, you did beautifully.’

The older vampire flushed and hit Lestats chest lightly in annoyance. ‘Don’t try to flatter me with pretty words.’

‘They aren’t pretty words, they’re true words; truer words have never passed my lips!’

The redhead scoffed. ‘That’s not saying much!’

Lestat caught his chain and rubbed his fingers over the cross on his breast. ‘Whatever you say…..I still say you did beautifully….little girl….’

Armand whacked him on the chest this time but did begin to giggle and relax again. ‘Mmm lets see if I can do better tomorrow night?’

Armand jumped off the desk and ran up to the guest bedroom which he locked behind himself. Just let Lestat stew until sunset, Armand was patient.


End file.
